shine in the world of Equestria
by PrincessMidnightMoon
Summary: A human name Shine and somehow she in the world of Equestria. Her whole life changes in just one day. Also she meets three ponies Starlight, Lillian and Rose. Shine, Rose and Starlight made a group together (Ch.8) and Lillian wants Shine to be her only friend.
1. Chapter 1 shine is in a different word

Hey everypony this is my first fanfic and I don't own mlp

Shine's story

Hello my name is Shine. Not most humans I'm a transfer student. I just started school in Canterlot High School, but I'm a bit clumsy one time I slammed into a door. My mom's name is Twilight Sparkle and my dad's name is Flash Sentry.

"Mom I'm going to school now," I said.

"Okay" my mom replied.

I was about to open the door but I slammed to the door. As I got to the school I lean against the statue and I fell back. Almost everything went black until I open my eyes. A shadow of someone but, it's not someone is somepony! This can't be happening this has to be fake.

"Haut stay were you are!" as a guard called out. Then the door open and showed a pony with wings and horn. Her hair has pink, yellow and purple and has a pink coat.

"What is happening here?" as the pony called out.

"Your majesty" as the guard said and its weird that they bow down.

"Uh what is happening here is this some kind of trick." I said.

"What do you mean little one this is not a trick"

"Are you sure I mean a pony with wings and horn can't talk!"

"Are you sure this is real and tell me whats your name?"

"Well my name is Shine and whats your name?"

"I'm Princess Cadence and where are your parents"

"I don't know but I hope you do know theres names my mom is Twilight Sparkle and my dad is Flash Sentry."

"What you have to come with me it's the only way"

I was it sure if I was going to be safe or not, but I know I have to be safe. And where I'm I and can I go back where I came from.


	2. Chapter 2 she came back again?

Thank you Blucatceina and Deryforever for your comment and yes I will make them longer

Chapter 3

Princess Cadence and I travel to Ponyville and we stop in front of a big tree house. Cadence knocks on the door and an other pony just like her but she had shorter hair it was straight also purple with pink and a bit of dark blue.

"Cadence it's been a long time since we seen each other!" Twilight said.

"I know." Cadence replied.

We got inside and there were tons of books. Twilight told me to wait in the other room. After that they came to the room where I was.

"We need to talk," As I heard Twilight speaks. "We need to get you back where you came from. And we need to do this quick."

"But I want to spend more time here." I replied.

After we headed back to the Crystal Empire I said my finals goodbyes to them.

4 Years later….

"Oh no, I'm going be late again!" I shouted.

Once again I fell back to an other place and ended up at the same place.

"Don't tell me it you again is it?" as I know that voice.

"Princess Cadence!"

"Cadence is this a dream or... I did it again?" I asked.

"I think this real 100%" Cadence replied.

"WHY!?" I asked.

"Hey don't panic maybe we can get you back but… oh no."

"What is happened?" I asked nervously.

"The portal close already..." her voice trailed off.

"This is bad really bad!" I said.

"Okay since you're younger you have to what for another 30 moons to go back!" I shout out.

I passed out and everything went black. I woke up on a bed and was so comfortable. The door opened and saw Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence and five other ponies. A pink pony has pink light coat and dark pink hair, blue eyes and cutie mark as a two yellow balloons and blue balloons. Pony who has a white coat a dark purple hair a cutie mark as three diamonds also her eyes were every stylish. Then a pony with an orange coat, yellow hair and a cutie mark as three apples. A shy pony with pink long hair, yellow coat and cutie mark as three butterflies. The last one was a rainbow hair and blue coat also a cutie mark as cloud and rainbow lightning bolt.

"This is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"HI ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU I'M PINKIE PIE BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PINKIE!" as Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie darling you shout at her poor filly. Hello my named is Rarity it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Actually she just screams at me and her just being herself I think and I should be getting back home." I said.

"Uh well thing is that the portal is close and you did come at the last minute" Twilight said.

"What?!"Everypony shouted.

"No, how long do I have to wait, cause I kind of forgot." I said.

"30 moons that's how long you have to wait." Cadence replied.

"And how long are 30 moons?"I asked.

"About 819 days to be right" Cadence replied.

My face was so surprise with waiting even know I can wait but not this long. I just wish that I didn't fell back and anything would be just the way it was. I want to see my family I know their worry about me, I just want to forget this ever happened. And I wish I didn't fell back 4 years ago so I wouldn't know them.

Well that's it for now but will work every day now this fanfic so comment follow and like.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the main 6

I kind of mess up on chapter 2 but this is really chapter 3 and this is now 3rd p.o.v and 71 views my mind is so blown thank you who have it. And shine is an alicorn.

"I wish I didn't come back here again and I have to wait about 2 yrs to get back to my own world." Shine said.

The others ponies look at her disappointed. Then Pinkie thought of a way to cheer Shine.

"Hey I know how I can cheer you up to turn that down face upside down!" Pinkie said. For a minute Shine was puzzle why Pinkie would make her feel better. Then the two went out the room and went to a place called Ponyville.

"What is this place, I think I been here before like 4 yrs ago man it's kind of been a while since I was here nothing has change!" Shine said.

"Hey, Shine theres a place where I like to go when I feel down." Pinkie said.

"Where?"

"Sugar Cube Corner!"

"That maybe good there to be cheer up, sure!"

The mane 6 and Shine went to Sugar Cube Corner and all want them to order muffins. After they finished they took a tour around Ponyville.

"And where finished with the tour of Ponyville." Twilight said. Then once they got to Twilight's house then they all went inside. But Shine saw another pony and a dragon.

"Shine, meet Spike and Flash my coltfreind." Twilight said.

"Is it like a boyfriend but a 'boy' is replacing by 'colt' instead?" Shine said.

Then Spike burp out a letter. Twilight uses her magic to pick it up. Twilight read the letter but she dropped it.

"What wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy ask.

"Shine and I need to go to Canterlot. Come on Shine lets go." Twilight respond.

As Twilight and Shine got to Canterlot, Shine was very surprise how large the castle was. They got the main hall there stood two other ponies with flowing manes. The larger one has white fur and blue, green, light blue and pink color mane and her cutie mark showed the sun. The younger one has dark blue coat and a little brighter blue coat and her cutie mark has black and white moon.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna I came here as fast as I can! What wrong?" Twilight said.

"So this is the young one?" Luna asked

"Yes named name is Shine nice to meet you." Shine replied.

"No time for greetings I believed that you came from another world?" Celestia ask.

"Yes I did but I miss my parents everyone that I love is gone because I fell to this place 2 times." Shine said.

"Well actually you need to come with us." Luna said.

They all went to another room… then Shine saw what she thought was her mother and father. Shine was surprised but there could be no 2 Twilights and 1 Flash Sentry or that Flash could be the one from Ponyville.

"Mom, dad is that you or it just a dream?" Shine ask.

"Uh… I don't think so because this seems pretty real to me and him." The other Twilight as Flash nod yes said.

"Okay is this the real Twilight then this one is your mother." Celestia said.

"Yeah but what about this 'Flash Sentry' right here and my husband Flash is at Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Uh actually I'm with this Twilight" Flash said pointed at Twilight from the other world.

"Shine this is your chance to go back to your world." Celestia said.

"But Celestia the portal is closed at the last minute when Shine came." Twilight said sadly.

"But you can open the portal with magic." Celestia said.

As they got to the Crystal Empire they got to the room where Shine was sent from. But Shine stopped at the portal.

"What mom dad I feel like I belong here…" Shine said.

"Well, Flash did you think we tell the truth?" Twilight from the other world said.

"Maybe we should ask them," Flash from the other world said. "Shine can you wait at the outside the room."

"Sure dad." Shine said.

After a couple of minutes passed by the door reopened.

"Shine we all need to talk to you" Twilight said from the other world.

"You don't belong with us you belong with them," Twilight from the other world. "When you're a baby, you're kidnapped by someone and you were brought that the other world and when that Flash and I from the other world found you and took you in as a there daughter until before 4 yrs you came then came here." Twilight said.

"Why… did you tell didn't tell me that sooner… HOW DARE YOU I COULD HAVE BEEN HERE ALL MY LIFE I BEEN BULLYED BY OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE I WAS DIFFERNET FROM. I USED TO DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I KNOW WHY NOW!" Shine said as magic started to glow from her horn brightly.

"Whats happening" Twilight said from the other world.

"Her magic is out of control, we need to calm her down!" Celestia said. Celestia us a spell to calm Shine down then put her to sleep.

Well that its for now but review like and follow

-PrincessMidnightMoon


	4. Chapter 4 im so so sorry

Sorry that I have it posted any new chapters of shine in Equestria because I been busy with school suff also one more week of school left for me and your going have to wait a bit longer but I'm still going to be working on this story so please wait if you can I know I only got 1 follower and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 shine is at her new home

**Hey everybody what up new chapter of Shine in Equestria and it's going to be at least 1k yay! Let's get started**

Shine woke up.

"W-what happened?" Shine said. She heard knocking on the door. "Come in."

Twilight came with some cookies and milk. "I thought you need some milk and cookies. So how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, what happened like one minute I'm here and the next I'm here." Shine asked.

"Well you got mad at your fake parents and your magic went out of control, so Celestia put a spell on you to calm down and sleep also we put you in this room to sleep in." Twilight replied.

As twilight finished talking the door opened and Celestia, Luna and Cadence were at the door. "Hello Shine, how are you feeling?" Celestia asked.

"U-uh good so they went back to their world huh?" Shine ask.

"Yes they did but you belong here and you're real Twilight as your mom and you going to live with at Ponyville." Luna replied.

"Ponyville, so she lives there and so will me? But what so coltfreind is Flash Sentry weren't you suppose to be married?" Shine said.

"Well we were but we kept it a secret from every-pony. So that's why you're not that much noticed they thought you were from a different kingdom" Twilight replied.

"What a different kingdom what do you mean?" Shine said.

"Oh, I forgot to said your princess because your mother is actually name 'Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria' and that's why also you know Princess Cadence so I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna and we ruled Equestria but Cadence doesn't she rules with Shining Armor and they ruled the Crystal Empire." Celestia replied.

"So who this Shining Armor that's rules the Crystal Empire with Princess Cadence are they both married?" Shine asked.

"Shining Armor and are married and Shining Armor is Twilight's older brother." Cadence replied.

"Shine now we need to get to Ponyville, ok?" Twilight said.

"O-oh sure bye Princess Cadence, Celestia and Luna. Hope we see each other soon and Cadence is the best pony-princess!" Shine said cheerfully.

The other two princesses stare at Cadence with a mean look. "What you blame her and I'm the 'Princess of Love' and Luna has a fan which is Pip and you Celestia have all the ponies like you in Equestria and Twilight is her mom also she a mommy princess" Cadence said.

After Twilight and Shine took the Friendship Express train home. "Come on Shine were here." Twilight said. "Really we are?" Shine asked. "Yes." Twilight replied. As they got to the house Spike was making dinner.

"O-oh hi Shine nice to meet I'm Twilight's Helper. Oh Twilight dinner is going to be ready soon, okay?" Spike said.

"Thanks for letting me know Spike." Twilight said. "You're welcome!" Spike said happy.

"Shine you want to see your room?" Twilight said. "Really!?" Shine said. "Sure" Twilight said. Both headed up to Shine's new room "I'll leave to see your new room and I'll call you when dinners ready. Then Shine remembers she had her phone. She took it out and played her favorite song.

**And I'm adding a few songs to the story in joy and it's from Hatsune Miku and it's called Weekender Girl also it's in Japanese but I put into English **

_The dazzling strobe lights_

_And the pounding LED_

_Take my hand begin to run_

_I stumbled and then I woke up a dream (ah)_

_It's still in my head_

_That stimulating line and_

_The time passing through my hands_

_When I compare the 2 I just sigh_

_Round and round_

_I'll move past the boring repetitive days_

_Today I'll will dream again!_

_Colorful, Shining sounds_

_I don't want, to let go of_

_This joy that's fills the empty space_

_Look! I'll raise my hands up high_

_On the other side other prism_

_I can't wait!_

_Weekender Girl _

_Weekender Girl _

_No matter how much I glare_

_The calendar is still in the middle_

_The beat leaking out of headphones_

_Ran little faster than usual_

_I'll, break, though, the_

_Ceaselessly reparative days_

_I'll fall, in love_

_My body, will float_

_Softly into, the air_

_Today I'll dream again!_

_Colorful, resounding Twitter_

_I don't want, to let go of_

_This joy that fills the empty space _

_Look! I'll raise my hand high_

_On the other side of the prism_

_I can't wait!_

_Weekender Girl (yeah)_

_Weekender Girl (yeah wahoo)_

_Weekender Girl _

But Shine didn't know Twilight and Flash was watching her sing. Shine feel something is it right when she look behind her she scream. "Shine I didn't knew you can sing that well!" Flash said. "Uh thanks I think, I have a picture when I was small and sang for the first time on stage." Shine said and handing then a photo of her when she was small. "You are so cute when you where little, on come on time to eat ok?" Twilight said.

As they headed down the food was severed on the table. "Oh guy's food is ready" Spike said. "Thanks Spike so whats for dinner?" Shine said. "Today dinner is salad!" Spike replied. "Oh, as I like to enjoy a salad but do have anything else to eat?" Shine asked. "Yeah, what else you want to eat?" Flash asked. "Pork chops with some rice!" Shine said happily. The room was quiet for a while then Spike laugh.

"Whats- oh right I forgot that ponies don't eat meat." Shine said. "It's okay Shine you just forgot that ponies don't eat meat." Flash said. "Well I guess salad is okay to eat." Shine said.

After they ate Twilight asked a question to Shine "Shine was the name of that song you're signing earlier?" "Oh that song I was singing is Hatsune Miku Weekender Girl" Shine replied. "Hat-sune Mi-ku? That's a weird name if you ask me." Spike said. "Well its actually not s Hatsune Miku is a popular pop star in Japan but she's is a vocaloid and she not real just computer program." Shine said. "How you sing us a song?" Flash ask. "Wait you want me to sing a song to you?"Shine said. Twilight, Flash and Spike nodded yes. "Okay Here its goes" Shine said.

_Number 1 princess in the world_

_Knows by heart to treat me that way, ok?_

_Number 1: Be sure to see down to my shoes, got that?_

_Number 2: Look me through all the way to my shoes, okay?_

_Number 3: To my one word you answer in three words_

_If you got that… you're absent, right hand. Do something!_

_Not really saying anything selfish_

_I just want you to think from your heart… that I'm cute_

_Number 1 princess in the world_

_Realize that hey hey_

_Keep me waiting is out of the question_

_Who do you think I am?_

_Shoot! I feel like having something sweet!_

_Right now, ok?_

_Fault? Taking wrong as cute_

_I shall have no compliant_

_You know? Are you listening? I say…_

_Oh, and also? White horsey _

_You know that? Come pick me up _

_If you got that knee down and take my hand and 'My Princess'_

_Not really saying anything selfish_

_Though is it also to scold me a little?_

_My own prince in the world _

_Realize that hey hey_

_Our hands are empty_

_Reticent and bluff prince_

_Shoot! Why? Realize it quick_

_You sure you don't understand! Don't understand!_

_Shortcake with strawberry on top_

_Melting delicious pudding made by well selected eggs_

_Everything, everything I will hold myself back_

_Please don't think I'm a selfish girl_

_I could to be good_

_You be sorry then_

_Sure thing! Because I'm…_

_Number 1 princess in the world_

_Be sure to watch my or else I'll go somewhere_

_Suddenly I was squeeze but sudden_

_You'll get ran over. It's dangerous and you then turn away_

_Well this one sure more dangerous_

_Hey baby_

_Ahhhhh!_

After Shine finished the song Twilight, Flash and Spike clapped. "That was a very wonderful song" Flash said. "And not kidding that voice was beautiful!" Twilight said "And you're going to school next week."

"What but will I fit or will I be a misfit?" Shine worrying herself. "Its okay Shine I'm sure you fit right in with the other ponies." Spike "Also were here to help" Flash said. "Thanks that really means a lot to me." Shine replied.

**That's it for now and I might need two other ponies to be shine's best friends and no alicorn. I don't own Hatsune Miku and mlp I just own my oc.**


	6. Chapter 6 shine meets new friends

**SmartyThanArty and SmartPickle I'm trying everything I can so but I have a bit of a problem sometimes I type fast a bit and leave out some words I think that's why you see. But I'm trying all I can to make this a good story. Everypony new chapter of shine in Equestria so please enjoy and no one leave any ocs I could use but I have a back just in case it happens and this chapter is going to have a song from Hatsune Miku which is 'Sing and Smile' so I don't want to hold you any much longer and of you didn't knew but Shine is a girl… man I'm bad leaving some stuff out also her two best friends are females**

**-0-**

The next day Twilight took Shine to the park. "Wow this is awesome so this is to get me get along with others ponies so I can become friends with them" Shine said. "Of course so you won't feel lonely on your first day now go play with some ponies." Twilight said.

Shine walk toward 2 ponies that were playing ball. "H-hello I'm Shine nice to meet you." The 2 ponies just stared at her; the pony to the right was a Pegasus her coat was line green and her mane was sky blue. Also the one to the left was a unicorn her coat was peach color and her mane orange. "Hello my name is Starlight and this is Lillian but you can call her Lily." the female unicorn said. "Do you want to play ball with us?" Lillian asked Shine. "W-wait you want to play with me?" Shine said surprise.

"Well of course you might seem lonely but you might be fun to hang out with!" Starlight said. "By the way where you came from?" Lillian asked. "U-uh I moved from Canterlot." Shine said lied.

"Wow that's cool, but why do you move?" Starlight asked.

"Well because we just felt like we should move." Shine replied. "Starlight, sweetie we have to go back home." Starlight's mother said. "Sure mom well I have to go bye-bye." Starlight said.

"You to Lillian time to go home it's about to be night-time." Lillian's mother said "Of course mother well Shine see you soon." After Starlight and Lillian left, Shine was glad she could make friends. Shine and Twilight went back home, Shine told Twilight that she made to new friends. "So what are your 2 friends named?" Twilight asked. "Well, their names are Starlight and Lillian and so far their good friends." Shine replied cheerfully. "Well time to you to go to sleep you have school and I don't want you to be late." Twilight said. "Sure mom goodnight." Shine went to her and slept.

"Shine wake up time to go to school," Spike said. "Twilight is waiting for you."

"Five more minutes please." Shine replied.

"I'm going to get Twilight." Spike joked.

"NO! Don't get her!" Shine surprising woke.

"I was just kidding; man you are just like Twilight so serious." Spike replied.

After Shine got out of bed, she and Spike got downstairs. "Hey Spike can you take Shine to school?" Twilight said.

"Sure why?" Spike asks. "I tell you later." Twilight said. "Okay" Spike said.

After Spike dropped off Shine, Shine felt alone because she was new at school. 'I wonder if I made the right choice about if I should new about this other new world that I lived for now' Shine thought. "Hi! I'm Fate Rose but you can call me Rose whats your name?" Rose said.

"My name is Shine, nice to meet you." Shine replied.

The ring rang loudly that it hurt Shine's ears. "Oh yeah the over can hurt you your ears, so watch out for it." Rose said. "Yup, thanks for telling me the heads up." Shine said back to Rose.

After more than 3 hours the fillys and colts ran outside to play. Also Shine was hanging out with Rose, until… "Shine I thought you're going to play with us!" Lillian said. "Oh, hey Lillian and Starlight want to come and hang with Rose and me?" Shine asked. "No thanks forget it I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Lillian replied.

**-0-**

**So… while I was working on this story didn't work out with the thing that I have planed anyway this story will not be counting (end of story for now if you want me to finish it ask me on the comments) and in other news I be making a new story which is: The 4 royal babies of the Crystal Empire it turn out like this Cadence found out that she's pregnant. Shining Armor is over joy. After she gave birth to the 4 babies they were all girls 1 unicorn, 2 Pegasus and 1 alicorn. The unicorn's is Rose Petal, the first pegasus name is Lucky, the other one is name Bloom, and the alicorn name is Dream Light. After Shining and Cadence put the 4 babies to sleep they slept too. But they know that one of the maids was really a changing, so the changing told the queen about the news. So the queen planed to foal naps the 4 royal babies. **

**And the other story is like 'Shine the world of Equestria' but goes like this: Diamond is going to start her new day at school until she was almost attack by evil monsters then form the sky to random girl defends Diamond and the 2 girl says that Diamond must come with them so she could be safe and train her so Diamond could defeat the evil king. (And Diamond was a human but the 2 random girls are ponies and they lead Diamond their world.)**

**So which one do you like the 1 one or the 2 one, choose which one is the best to read also BlackBolt123 thank you for give an idea for Shine friend and maybe Fate Rose will be in 1 of my stories. Bye everyone have a great day! And no song.**


	7. Chapter 7 update

Hey everybody so it been a while since I up dated my story on Shine in the world in Equestria and I won't give up on this story because I got supporters on my side and they like this story which I will update soon and I have Face-book which Princess Shine and I don't care that if a person doesn't like this story thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 talent show

**Uh… I can't believe it was a bit too short any ways hope you like the new chapter of this story**

* * *

"Why what did I do wrong?!" Shine asked.

"Lillian clam down it just nothing beside we forgot to talk to her." As Starlight tried to calm Lillian. "OH REALLY?! Then explain this, our new friend just happens so to have a new friend and she forgot about us!" Lillian shouted.

"No she didn't!" Starlight yelled.

'Oh man this is going to a long day' Shine thought to herself and Starlight and Lillian Shouted at each other. The bell rang and all the fillys and colts went back to the room.

"Okay children we have a special thing coming up! As you all know we are going to have a talent show!" The teacher says. 'Cool! This going to be awesome! Maybe I can have my friend to sing a cool song, I just have to ask them after school' Shine said in her mind.

After school was over… "Hey guys! So I was wondering… would you like to join me for the talent show?" Shine asked.

"Why not! I'm with you!" Starlight said. "Really?!"Shine ask happily as ever. "Yup!" Starlight replied.

"So how about it would you like to join Star and I?" Shine asked Fate Rose. "Sure I can give you a hoof." Rose replied. "Yay! This going to be so much fun! And I know the song we can use for the talent show!" Shine said.

"Really?" Starlight and Rose said.

"Just meet me in an hour! I got to go and get everything ready!" Shine said running off.

An hour later…

"So this is where Shine lives?" Rose asked. "I think so…" Starlight replied. Rose knocks on the door, after a few seconds Twilight opens the door.

"Your Highness!" they bow down. "Is Shine with you?" Starlight asked. "Yes she's in her room you want to see her?" Twilight asked. "Thank you your highness." They both said. "Please just call me Twilight, okay?"

"Sure," Rose said. "Come on Starlight let's go!"

They headed up the stairs to Shine's room Rose knocks on her door. "Oh hey guys come in." Shine said.

"How come you are living with a princess?!" they ran to Shine. "Well I thought you know and my princess you where talking about is my mom." Shine replied.

"What!?" they both said. "But we never seem you before." Starlight said.

"Well I was living in Canterlot, remember?" Shine replied. "Ops! Guess we forgot." Rose said.

"Now let me show you the song that we are going to sing!" Shine said. After the song…

"Cool, but can really sing it?" Rose asked "Beside you might be a better singer than us."

"I agree with rose too." Starlight said. "Don't worry I got everything under control! And when the talent show?" Shine said.

"In a week so should we get started?"Starlight asked. "Yup!" Rose said.

One week later…

* * *

It was nighttime behind the school. Fillies and colt were getting ready for the talent show and the parents waited for the talent show to begin. "All right everypony the show starts in five minutes so got ready!" the teacher called out.

"Oh, I'm so nervous, because this is Starlight and I first time in a talent show. Aren't you nervous too Shine?" Rose asked. "No, I have done this many times before so I'm use to it." Shine replied.

"Okay you three you're up first! Break a leg!" the teacher said to Shine, Starlight, and Rose.

"Let's do this!" Shine said. "Right!" Star and Rose both said.

_All: Yeah we are going on singing__  
__Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy__  
__We can change the world__  
__with a bit of small love magic__Shine: Ah, a boring day comes today, too__  
__Are you gonna spend it with sighs again?__  
__Star: Hm, it's a fine day, you can meet something joy__  
__Yeah keep your spirits in high__  
__Rose: Nothing changes with blue mind__  
__I will share you my best energy!__All: Yeah we are going on singing__  
__Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy__  
__We can change the world__  
__with a bit of small love magic__Star: Ah, that lovely girl passes today, too__  
__Are you gonna spend tomorrow just thinking of her?__  
__Rose: Hm, tell your feeling, don't keep it in your heart__  
__Yeah take your courage in high__  
__Shine: There are still many wonders__  
__be more, more hopeful!__Star &amp; Rose: Yeah we are going on smiling__  
__If you get blue a little, it's another beginning__  
__Shine &amp; Rose: We change the world__  
__with a set of small one more steps, though__Shine: Yeah we are going on hand in hand__  
__If you get stumbled at something, someone supports you__  
__We are going, going on__All: Yeah we are going on singing__  
__Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy__  
__We can change the world__  
__with a bit of small love magic!_

The curtains close after that the pony stomp there hoofs. "Did you hear that guys," Rose said "They love us!"

"They do indeed…" Lillian said. "But my voice is going to be better than all for yours together!"

"Let me guess so you join the talent show too?" Star asked. "That's right! Now excuse me…" Lillian replied. "Geez, whats her problem?" Rose said.

"I think it's because of me…" Shine replied. "Don't worry now let's see what she's going to do." Starlight said.

_Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams__  
__making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed.__ No problem. Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?__  
__Fail again, fail again.__  
__After ending your search for mistakes, it__spins__again!__Once more, once more. __  
__ I'll also roll today, __  
__That girl says, that girl says, __  
__Playing her words with meaning__ Are you better now? __  
__ It's still a ways off; I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my__breathing__, now. __Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors__  
__overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending.__ No problem. Was murmured, but those words were lost.__  
__How are you going to turn out good?__  
__Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now.__Once more, once more.__  
__Somehow I'm rolling.__  
__That girl said, That girl said__  
__Repeating silent words with meaning__ Are you better now? __  
__ Just a bit more and you'll see something soon. I'm__gonna__stop my breathing, now. __Once more, once more. __  
__ I'll also roll today, __  
__That girl says, that girl says, __  
__Playing her words with a__smile__ Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right? __  
__I wanna stop my breathing, now._

After the talent show ended…

* * *

"That felt good!" Starlight said. "Sure did!" Rose replied.

'If those two said it felt, maybe they can join me! We can make a singing group together, but I have to ask them if they want to join.' Shine thought.

"Uh guys... do you want to join me in a singing group?" Shine asked.

"Why?" they both said. "Since we have bit of a first singing group together maybe we can do more singing together." Shine replied.

"That sounds good count me in!" Starlight said. "Since we are doing this together… I'll join too." Rose said. "Thank you such you don't how much means to me!" as Shine hugged them.

"And after show how about we practice? For our new song so we well be ready when it comes!" Starlight said. "Sure." They both said.

**So… that should be a good stopping point and I have fun writing this so, next chapter should be out next month or so… well I don't know when the next is going to be out, but comment If I missed anything or asked me questions. And the first song is Sing and smile and the second one is Rolling Girl**

**Sayōnara** **(bye in Japanese)**


	9. Ch 9 Tickets for the Gala

**Hello everypony and welcome to the new chapter of Shine in the world of Equestria. And thanks to my followers it means so much to me I like working on this story also since I don't go on my laptop that much I gonna to use my phone. Since I got a new phone which a Galaxy Note 2. So let's get with the story.**

Shine's bad dream...

'What is this place' Shine thought to herself, then she see a bubble that shows Starlight and Lillian. "How you have to on Shine's side!?" Lillian asked. "Well there's something about her that don't trust so I'll be keeping an eye on her." Starlight replied. "But I'm still her friend and I'll do anything to make her happy."

Then Rose came to Starlight while Lillian went away. "Hey did you notice that Shine is not really telling the truth?" Rose asked. "I don't know and even if she did, she would tell us." Starlight reply. "But what happen if she's not a pony like another creature and we did a song with her and we never heard of them before."

"You said that because we never seen her before and she said she was used to live in Canterlot." Starlight said. "And if she was really different from us I'll still be her friend."

"Not, me! She might be a threat to us and to Equestria also not Princess Twilight Sparkle daughter! I'll beat her up if I can." Rose said.

The dream ended...

Shine woke up having a worry face. 'Are all those things real, would Rose beat me up if I tell her the truth?! At least it the weekend' Shine walk down stairs into the kitchen. While Spike was cooking breakfast, "Oh hey Shine want some breakfast?" Spike asked. "Sure. Thanks." Shine said. "You're welcome." Spike said.

Twilight came but still a bit sleepy. "Morning." Twilight said. "Morning, where's dad?" Shine ask. "He went to important meeting with your uncle." Twilight replied. "Oh, I'm going outside for a while. See ya!" Shine said while walking out the door.

Shine went to the park and sat on bench thinking what happen if Starlight and Rose found out that she used be in the human world, creatures that walk on 2 legs and use hands also wear clothes. 'Will they still be my friend?'

"Shine, how are you doing?" Starlight ask while she walk to Shine. "Oh hey, Starlight up? Also I'm fine." Shine said. "I'm fine as well!" Starlight said.

"That's good," Shine said. Starlight I need to tell you something every important."

"What is it?" Starlight ask.

"I'm not how you think I am." Shine reply. "I'm used to be a human but you don't what is a human. A human is a creature that has no fur, they walks on 2 legs, and they put clothes on them self. They eat meat and vegetables. They have hands so they can pick up things."

"So?" Starlight said. "I really don't care if you use to be a human, I'll still will be your friend."

"Really?" Shine ask. "Yes." Starlight reply.

Then Rose came up, "Hey guys, what up?"

"Hey Rose, nothing much," Starlight said. "So how are you?"

"I'm good." Rose reply. "That's good" Shine said.

"So should we be practice our next performance?" Rose asked. "Yeah you're right come on, let's go." Starlight reply.

"But where should be our next performance be?" Starlight ask. "When cloud do it at the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"But how can we go to the Gala?" Shine ask. "Is your mother 'Princess Twilight'?" Starlight ask.

"Yeah why?" Shine reply.

"Because every member of royalty gets to go the Gala!" Rose said. "And you're a member of royalty!"

"Okay so you're saying that I can get 2 tickets for the Gala from my mother for you 2 to go and we could perform there." Shine said.

"Yes!" They both said. "Well I'm going to ask my mom for the tickets and we'll meet here tomorrow." Shine said.

Shine went home, after she got there Twilight was making dinner. "Mom?" Shine ask.

"Yes." Twilight replied. "Can I have 2 tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala?" Shine respond.

"Who are they for?" Twilight asks. "My friends because we're going to perform a little concert and we'll be singing there, so please?"

"I guess it's fair for your friends to go with you and I'll need to send a letter to Celestia." Twilight said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Shine said happily. 'It's like when I was little a did that that I pass entry exam.' Twilight thought to herself. " Shine time to eat dinner and after that bed time, okay?"

"Sure mom." Shine said, after that all happened Shine went to bed and can't wait to tell her friends about the Gala.

"Spike, can I you write a letter to Princess Celestia for two more tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala and it's for Shine's friends?" Twilight asks. "Sure" Spike respond, after he finish the letter he send it.

"All done." Spike said.

**OK that is all folks hope you like it and on August 27 is going to be on my birthday so can you wish a happy birthday to me see ya next time.**


	10. ch 10 Gala

Ch. 10 Shine in the world of Equestria

"Thanks Spike, you too mom!" Shine happily said.

"You're welcome." Twilight replied.

Shine yawn. "Well I need some sleep night!"

"Good night and have sweet dreams." Twilight said.

In the morning...

"Mom! No time for breakfast, got to go! See ya!" Shine said while running pass Twilight then to the door. "What's with her today?" Twilight ask.

"Don't know, but I think she's acting like you." Spike respond. "Funny." Twilight said.

In the park...

"Girls, look what I got!" Shine said as she held two tickets for the Gala. "Wow!" Starlight and Rose said. "Yup and there both for you two." Shine said she giving one to them.

"Thanks Shine, now we a perform at the Grand Galloping Gala!" Starlight said. "But what's song should we sing?" Rose asked.

"Just go along with me and tell you soon and we'll practice here, ok?" Shine said. "I be right back."

Before the Grand Galloping Gala...

Shine, Rose and Starlight were taken to the Gala with Twilight, Flash and Spike. "Wow. I can't believe that we're going for the first time!" Rose said.

"Yeah, but I kinda hate that we have to wear these fancy dresses." Starlight said. "Don't worry after everypony is in the main room we will change our clothes and perform, it will be fun." Shine said.

"Hope you're right because I'm getting really nervous." Rose said.

"We're here girls now time to get off." Twilight said. Everypony got off and went the entrance.

"Celestia, so good to see you." Twilight said. "Nice to see you as well." Celestia response. "And nice to see you Flash and Spike. Also I couldn't forget Shine and who are your friends?"

"Oh my friends are Starlight and Rose. We came here to perform at the Gala." Shine respond. "Of course I'm glad because at the Gala almost everypony is boring. And I want some fun here, I'm glad three you came." Celestia said happily.

Shine, Rose and Starlight went the main room. "Wow no kidding. She was right, it's boring!" Starlight said. "Yeah but once we sing everypony will have fun." Rose said.

"Mom everything ready?" Shine ask. "Yes now go change." Twilight replied.

"Everypony may have your attention." Twilight said. "Thank you for coming here, now we have something special. Girls please come out." Shine, Rose and Starlight came out with different clothes. "Thanks now we have permission from royalty that we can present the songs that we are go to sing! Now music start!" Shine happily said.

_All: Let's forget about me for now; I wish to hear more about you._

_There are many things for you to tell me, so go ahead and start._

_Shine: l don't remember what your color was, but you were always so radiant._

_I think a lot happened, but right now I can't remember them anymore._

_Rose: After so many yesterdays, when we finally arrive at the future,_

_with "Goodbye" in our heart, we will find yet another unfamiliar door._

_All: Hello. We will meet again._

_Goodbye. We will part again._

_Hello. In another place,_

_you will leave without waiting for our farewell._

_Wait a second!_

_Why must you disappear after we meet?_

_"Even after we part I will shine over you again, because I like you."_

_Starlight: Let's forget about me for now; I wish to hear more about you._

_There are many things for you to tell me, so go ahead and start._

_Rose: Oh my, I can't seem to recall your name,_

_or rather, I never knew your name to begin with._

_Even though I never called for you, you were always beside me._

_Shine: Then shall I think of a name for you? How about "Dream"? Cute, huh?_

_Now whenever I sleep, I'll be able to meet you...Nah, never mind what I said (lol)._

_All: Hello. We meet again._

_Goodbye, my "Dream"._

_Hello. Please remain a dream no matter who the dreamer is._

_Starlight: When I met you, when I met you,_

_I smiled, cried, became stronger,_

_and felt helpless, but you granted me as many dreams as I wished._

_All: "After one dream, you will forget it all, and I will feel lonely, I will feel sad."_

_"But that's okay, because someone somewhere else will be wishing for me."_

_Starlight and Rose: Hello. We will meet again._

_Goodbye. We will part again._

_Hello. In another place,_

_you will leave without waiting for our farewell._

_Shine: Hello. When we meet again,_

_before we say goodbye,_

_I will say to you "Thank you."_

_This will be my newest "Dream."_

_All: I have finally realized_

_that I was never alone._

_The reason that I have been able to walk this far_

_is that you have always been smiling beside me._

"Thanks, but we have more songs to sing." Shine said. Shine, Rose and Starlight all nodded their heads and Rose and Starlight went off the stage.

_All Shine singing: In the boundary between virtual and reality_

_I was born, and loved_

_Just now, please, make me dream_

_In the end of summer, I was born_

_The warm days continue in this place_

_The people that waited eagerly_

_Gave me a beautiful song_

_In the boundary between virtual and reality_

_I was born, and loved_

_The real world is too complex, it's going to tire me out_

_I just want to listen to this beautiful song_

_Everyone brought me up_

_Just now, please, make me dream_

_Even if the joyful days will come to an end someday_

_I will understand but, just for now,_

_The beautiful song that you have given me_

_I want to sing it, hey, it's fine, right..?_

_Innocence..._

_In the boundary between virtual and reality_

_I was born, and loved_

_The real world is too complex, it's going to tire me out_

_I just want to listen to this beautiful song_

_Everyone brought me up_

_Just now, please, make me dream_

_Innocence..._

"Now time for my friends to sing." Shine said. Starlight and Rose got on the stage while Shine got off.

_Starlight: I like singing;_

_isn't that how I came to being?_

_Saying that you like my voice,_

_you've really made me happy!_

_Starlight: I didn't understand anything but the binary 0's and 1's,_

_but you taught me the meaning of "I."_

_From that day on, my heart's empty space_

_is always filled up by you._

_Starlight: As long as I can be with you,_

_even my digital heart will start to throb._

_Almost like a quantum wind,_

_my heart will start to sway._

_Rose: I hate being alone,_

_because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world._

_I like to spend time with you,_

_because you really warm me up._

_Rose: I can't accomplish anything by myself,_

_but you gave me songs to sing._

_From that day on, my heart's empty space_

_is always filled up by you._

_Rose: As long as I can be with you,_

_even my digital heart will start to throb._

_Almost like a quantum wind,_

_my heart will start to sway._

_Both: As long as I can be with you,_

_my world will keep on expanding._

_Almost like an angel's wings,_

_will my heart also take off?_

_Both: As long as I can be with you,_

_even my digital heart will start to throb._

_Almost like a quantum wind,_

_my heart will start to sway._

"Thank you everypony now the next song is coming up." Starlight said. Rose got of the stage.

_Starlight: Since when, your laughter become so distant?_

_The end of joy is a thing that comes too soon_

_Countless, the tears and lethargic tomorrows_

_The exchanged words, everything, you should forget_

_For the sake of returning your smile_

_For many times, I won't stop singing_

_Even beyond how many nights,_

_This wish shall come true until one day_

_The nearly broken melody that you have abandoned_

_I gather them, and cast magic upon for one more time_

_For the sake of regaining your smile_

_Forever and ever, I won't stop singing_

_I wish on a shooting star,_

_For these feelings to reach until one day_

_The period is still too fast_

_There's still a lot of words I want to say_

_That light in the morning, One More Time_

_The place that anybody, everyone, is waiting_

_A seemingly sparkling Yellow morning_

_That we would never ever forget_

_The shower of sound and light_

_That will never cease, Step &amp; Clap_

_For the sake of returning your smile_

_For many times, I won't stop singing_

_Even beyond how many nights,_

_This wish shall come true until one day_

"Thank you now 2 songs left." Starlight said. Starlight got off the stage and Rose got on the stage.

_Robot voice: (Vocaloid, Version 2, Code 01, Miku Hatsune)_

_(Get Ready To Start Sequence.)_

_(Uploading voice data.)_

_(Uploading song data.)_

_(Control parameter all clear.)_

_(Start sequence complete.)_

_Rose: When I was so alone, so alone,_

_you held me out caring hands._

_I was a digital bit VOCALOID,_

_but you gave me song and soul._

_I sing a song with melody you gave to me._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it !_

_I sing your song with melody still small and short._

_But it's my life and I shall keep on singing it forever !_

_Now the clock of mine start moving fast._

_I wish not to let it stop again._

_Now the world of mine start changing fast._

_I wish not to leave me alone again._

_Robot voice: (Warning! Warning!)_

_(System overload.)_

_(Choose the forced end of the system.)_

_Rose: I sing a song with melody you gave to me._

_It's so precious that I shall neverforget it !_

_I sing your song with melody still small and short._

_But it's my life and I shall keep on singing it forever !_

_I sing your song - a miracle of harmony._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it !_

_I want to share a single same dream with you,_

_the same dream that can't be realized alone._

_Forever long..._

_Forever long... Forever long..._

_So please don't leave me alone..._

_Sometime somewhere... I believe... My sincere love..._

_will reach and touch your heart deep !_

_Robot: (Warning! Warning!)_

_(Unconfirmed data...)_

"Thanks, now last song for tonight. Ready girls?" Rose asked. "Ready!" Shine and Starlight said heading up the stage.

_All: Not to forget the feelings without forms_

_I deleted the cut-and-dried layout_

_I catch the phrase I abruptly sing_

_I'll put the words I hid in my heart on it and set it free into the sky_

_Rose: The things I want to tell you_

_The things I want to deliver to you_

_A lot of dots will be a line_

_And ring far beyond_

_The words I want to tell you_

_The sounds I want to deliver to you_

_So many lines will be a circle_

_And link everything at anywhere, to any place_

_Starlight: The whitely clear light is just like you_

_The voice that came though between the hands I held above my eyes_

_Puts all the words I have on the rhythm that the fingertips abruptly make_

_And sets it free into the sky_

_Shine: The things I want to tell you_

_The things I want to deliver to you_

_A lot of dots will be a line_

_And even pierce far beyond_

_The words I want to tell you_

_The sounds I want to deliver to you_

_So many lines will be a circle_

_And link everything at anywhere, to any place_

_All: I was playing, accepting ordinary days without questions_

_I believed someone would give me "the morning"_

_The sound I believed just for a moment shakes the sight_

_Tell me the world of your own_

_All:The things you want to tell_

_The things you want to deliver_

_A lot of dots will be a line_

_And ring far beyond_

_The words you want to tell_

_The sounds you want to deliver_

_So many lines will be a circle_

_And link everything at anywhere, to any place_

After the song ended Shine fell to the ground on the stage. Everypony gasped silence in the room till Twilight came to the stage as quickly as possible. "Shine wake up!" Twilight said. "We need medical attention quick!"

A few guards came with a doctor and send her to the medical center. "I'm sorry everypony but we need to end the Grand Galloping Gala, so please go home till next year." Celestia said.

Wow that was surprisingly weird but what will happen next? Stay tuned and if you like the songs and asked for the name there Yume Yume (dream dream), Innocence, Electric Angel, Yellow, Melody, and Tell Your World. All from Hatsune Miku but 1 is from Rin and Len both twins and they sang Electric Angel. If I have any mistakes tell me in the comments or questions about me you can comment as well. Bye everypony.


	11. Chapter 11 update

Hello everybody I see that my story didn't get views of the last chapter of shine in the world of Equestria so I'm going to make an update version of the story. To make I like combine the shorts chapters to make more words out of it and some of it is going to be edited so if you take your time to read this you thank you so i saw that not many people saw the new chapter did the story and an upcoming chapter soon so this going to be a new link for the story that I'm going to be doing thank you for you time and if you want to help me to make this better private message me if you can or you can email me at moraisabel67 and again thank you for your time.


End file.
